Project Diva : LenXMiku
by SnowLily01
Summary: Based on the game Project diva 2nd or maybe extend That I do not own ...a Len X Miku Fanfic! Hope you enjoy! (I've added a sequel! please read :D)
1. Chapter 1

**S: Hi guys! posting a new story again, even though I haven't finished my other 3...^_^||| but I will promise that all 3 will be finished!**

**(Hope so...) anyways! this is a story based on project diva 2nd and maybe extend too...I wanted to write it because I've been dreaming**

**Miku and Len in project diva going out and fluff and stuff...so don't mind me! and enjoy the story I hope**

**(Some scenes here might be recognizable as the same in the pv)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own project Diva 2nd, 1st or extend!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Len's P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

**I was running towards class with my guitar trying to catch my breath...I was so late because my twin sister was busy talking yesterday about **

**her getting a new guitar, since I'm already a pro at it she wanted to try it out just because our school is special for music, she's pretty good at**

**singing why does she want to buy one so suddenly anyway? as I was still running trying to find my class...man, this school is big! I saw a**

**beautiful girl with teal hair walking pass me, I was stunned to see someone like her. I stopped for a second to see her walk elegantly but then**

**I realized something...I'M GOING TO BE LATE! I thought and continued to run and finally reached class before the teacher came in.**

"Huff..." I sighed in exhaustion while I took my seat

"What's wrong Len? you seem pretty beat" My sister said behind me

"Can't you see I'm almost late?" I said annoyed at my sister who is grinning

"I know, so Len.. I'm going to buy the guitar after school! why don't you just practice here, and I'll be back with it"

"Don't worry...I always practice here everyday"

"You'll teach me right?" Rin asked me

"Yes, since you begged me non stop yesterday, that I couldn't sleep at all" I said

"Hehehe sorry lil bro...!" Rin said and stick her tongue out

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

**I was walking in the hall after going to the toilet, I'm getting really bored here nothing to do! I mean I love this school and I love to sing but**

**nothing interesting ever happens here...I'm just looking for something to do.**

**I saw the bulletin board and noticed that the school will be having a music contest! this is what I need! thank you!**

**But it says that I have to be in a band, but I don't have any...well, maybe I could find someone to join me.**

**I went to the roof top and laid down on the floor, while looking at the flyer on my hand...**

**Just as I was thinking, I heard someone play the guitar. The beat was played so perfectly and the rhythm was nice and neat.**

**I quickly got up and ran to where the sound is coming from. This is my chance to find my member!**

**As I got close to where it is, I opened the class door to find no one inside it. and I walked away disappointed...better find someone else**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

~After School~

**I waved at Len, and went to the instrument store to check out some guitars they have. Some were cheap ans some were really expensive**

**But I just wanted something not cheap and not expensive but have good quality.**

**I searched and searched until I saw the perfect and most adorable guitar I've ever seen! it's orange colored and not too heavy.**

**I took it from the rest of the guitar and went to the cashier to purchase it.**

"I'll take this one!" I said excitedly

**Once I got my guitar, I quickly went out from the store and went back to school.**

**I ran up to my class and saw Len playing his guitar as always while sitting on the table.**

"Hey Len look! I got my new guitar!" I said and turned my back to show him

"Oh, great! let's start then!" Len said and I took out my guitar from the case

"Okay, start your fingers in this position" Len said with his fingers on the guitar which looked really complicated

"T-this is harder than I thought.." I said while putting my hands on the guitar neck

"You'll get used to it" He said

"Like this right?" I asked

"No, you're doing it wrong! like this" He said and showed me again

"Umph!" I struggled while trying to copy Len's hand

"Okay, what does your guitar sound like with that position when you strum it?" Len asked

"Let me see..." I said

**When I started to strum the guitar with my right hand, it sounded so awful! I can't even play one chord right.**

**I should've just buy a tambourine instead...and it'll probably cost much cheaper.**

**Len gave a face palm, he looked stressed trying to teach me the correct way.**

"Here, listen.." Len said and strummed his guitar which sounded much better no, 100X better than what I could've done

"Ugh! I should've just buy the tambourine instead!" I yelled at myself

"You're really not that good at studying aren't you? yet you want to study the guitar, which has a lot of notes and chords to remember"

"What about you? how many have you remembered?" I asked

"I'm still not that good, I only remember at least 200 chords" Len said plainly

"2-200...CHORDS! ?" I said shocked

"Yup..." He said again

"Well, how long would it take to be as good as you?" I asked

"I dunno...maybe more than a year I guess"

"I'm doomed..." I said and fainted on the chair

"Here, why don't you play this" He said and gave a piece of paper with a song filled with guitar notes

"Wha? you made this yourself?" I asked shocked while looking at it and he smirked at me with his eyes shining like a star

"Well, rather than stay here with you! I'm going to practice this song myself!" I said and got up

"Have it your way then" He said while continued on his guitar playing

**I left my class and heard the song that Len played, I have to admit he is good at it.**

**He didn't even need a tutor to teach him guitar...I wish I could've studied with him too back then since I ignored him for the past few years of**

**him practicing while I was sleeping all day long.**

**I opened the Music room and settled my stuff there and started to play again. It was really hard that Len wasn't here with me.**

**I continued to play horribly, when all of the sudden the door strike open and found it was Mrs. Megurine, the beautiful English and Music teacher**

"What are you doing here Rin? everyone had gone home already" She asked me

"I'm sorry Mrs! I was studying how to play the guitar" I said and bowed to her

"Really? you want to play the guitar?" She asked

"Yes..." I said uncomfortably

"Let me hear you play" She said and sat beside me

"O-okay" I said and began to strum my guitar horribly again

"No no! stop!"

"I'm still a beginner at this...hehe. it sound horrible isn't it?" I said and laughed nervously

"Actually I see that you have a gift for music! but you need power! let me show you" She said and took a tambourine with a stick

"So, what should I do?" I asked

"You need to tighten your grip to the guitar! and strum harder! when I tap my tambourine with the stick you have to strum at fast okay?"

"S-sure" I said with a bad feeling

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

**Still walking and looking for someone, I heard almost the same rhythm but with a small tambourine in it combined.**

**As quickly as I can, I ran towards where the sound is coming from again, before the person disappears.**

**I quickly opened the door to the Music room and finally found someone! it was a student and a teacher her name is .**

"Is there something that you're looking for?" Mrs. Megurine asked me

"I-I was wondering if you both wanted to join me as a band and compete in the school's Music contest"

"Oh! count me in!" The blonde one said

"How many, members do we have to have to join?" Mrs asked

"I remembered at least 4 people in one band"

"Where can we find another person?" I asked

"I know! I have a twin brother! maybe he'll want to join, he's really good at playing the guitar"

"Sure, that'll be great! let me introduce myself, I'm Hatsune Miku and you are?"

"Kagamine Rin, it's nice to meet you! let's be good friends" Rin said with a smile

**"What's your brother's name?"**

**"Len Kagamine..he's usually shy around other girls hehe...maybe you and him could get along wellll.." Rin said to me with a smirk**

**"Come on Rin! I haven't even met him yet!" I said a bit blushing**

**"You know what? I'm going to call him and tell him that we're going to be a band"**

**"That's a great idea, the sooner we get everyone, the better!" Mrs said**

**"Hello Len...?" Rin called with her phone**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

**I was walking near the school's yard yawning like there was no tomorrow...God I wish I could've slept that night.**

**Because I was so tired and school was out, maybe I better go home and have a rest.**

**Unluckily, I got a phone call from Rin and I bet it's something about her guitar or problems.**

"Hello?" I said

{Hello Len...?} Said Rin

"Yeah it's me, what's up?" I asked

{Come to the Music room okay?}

"Okay, but why?" I asked

{Tee hee hee~ you'll find out soon!} She said and hung up

"What's with the sudden call?"

**I got back inside the school and went upstairs to the Music room to find my sister, when I opened the door I saw the girl I met this **

**morning. My face turned red, and I walked inside uncomfortably and just ignored looking at her face and straight to my sister.**

"What is it that you want me to do?" I asked

"All of us here are going to from a band!" Rin said excitedly

"Including the teacher?" I asked while looking at Mrs. Megurine

"It's not against the rules you know.." She said to me

"Oh yeah! Len let me introduce you to someone! this is Hatsune Miku! just call her Miku okay?" Rin said happily

"It's nice to meet you Len" She said with the brightest smile I've ever seen

"Y-you already know my name?" I asked

"Yup! Rin told me everything about you, she said that you are a really good guitar player!" She said making me blush a bit

"I'm not actually that good" I said while I scratched my head

"No! he actually is! he knows 200 chords!" Rin suddenly said

"Wow that's great! I'm really happy that you've joined, if not then I don't know where to get another player hehe"

"I'm happy to help you out" I said

"Oooh~ someone's getting along well! maybe too well!" Rin said and I gave her a little smack on her head

"Ow! Len you're mean! come one Miku! I don't want you to like that kind of person!" Rin said and dragged Miku away

"O-okay then..!" Miku said and followed my sister

"Man, she's so immature...even though she's older than me" I said giving a sigh and smiled

* * *

><p><strong>S: How is it? cheesy? not good? please review! that'll mean a lot to me!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**S: Update! thank you for all of your reviews, made me so happy! and for the questions...I think the only part that is based on the opening is **

**the first and the last chapter, in this one it is all in my imagination and so is for the rest that I've been thinking of doing.**

**For Luka, I'll try and think of some way to make her lines longer...in some way.  
><strong>

** Oh yeah, I accidentally bold the part where Miku ask Rin about Len's name, Thank you for the helpful attention, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

~Next day, Band discussion time~

**Me, Rin and Miku waited for Mrs. Megurine to show up in the Music room, but it took her a while...and it is unlike her.**

**She usually shows on time. The door suddenly opened to reveal Mrs. Megurine with a paper on her hand.  
><strong>

**She had a disappointed look on her face as she walked inside making us a bit concerned.**

"What's wrong Mrs?" Miku asked

"*Sigh* I have bad news for you guys..." She said

"W-what is it?" Rin asked slightly worried

"It's something related to us participating"

"What could that be?" Miku pondered

"You see...here, in this school. We don't only look at students from their studies, but also from their ability to sing. all of you must get a minimum

A for your grade to participate"

"Seriously an A! ?" Rin asked shocked

"That's a Seniors Grade" Miku said

"Yeah, I heard that if you get an A on the singing test. You'll be given some special clothes by the principal...I think they're called Vocaloid uniforms" I said

"You are right Len, that's why all of you need to have it. Because only students who has them may participate"

"So if we have them, we'll also become seniors?" Rin asked

"Not to mention we'll be competing with them too...I don't think it's that easy" I said

"If we all work together, I bet we can do it!" Miku said positively and patted my back

"Right..." I said with red cheeks

"Why don't you guys create a vocal practice group? so that you all could correct each others mistakes until the test has begun. only 2 more days before the test starts"

"Great Idea Mrs-" Rin tried to say but was cut off

"Just call me Luka-onee okay?" She said a bit annoyed

"Okay..." Rin said awkwardly

**Rin walked up to Miku and held her hand with her usual grin that always gave me a bad feeling.**

**Miku gave Rin a confused look and waiting for her other response.**

"Say Miku, what about you stay at our place tonight?" She asked

"You mean to practice our vocals?"

"Yup, so can you?" Rin asked

"Sure, no one's at home in my place anyway." She answered

"Cool, let's walk home together. My parents aren't there either."

"I guess this is the only time we have, you all can go home now. Sorry we only meet up for a couple of minutes, I have a meeting today. I'll see you all tomorrow." Luka-onee said and left

"Len! Miku's going to stay at our place tonight, is that okay?" Rin walked up to me

"I'm fine with that." I said

"Okay, let's all go home" Rin said while taking her bag and guitar

"Sure, let's go" Miku said and did the same just without a guitar

**We walked home together, it was already pretty late and all of us were really tired after today's day of school.**

**Finally we were home, Rin quickly jumped on the sofa sleeping still with her bags and in her uniform.**

**I was getting annoyed at her laziness, she should respect that we have a guest here! doesn't she know that she's the one who invited her?**

"Rin! go take a bath and put your bag in your room first" I yelled

"Later..." She responded

"You should take Miku to your room" I said

"Why don't you take her to your room?"

**I gave her a smack on the head as usual, and she finally got up while rubbing her head and took Miku's hand, dragging her up to her room.**

**Why do I have such an irresponsible twin sister...she's a girl and she should be the one who does the house chores.**

* * *

><p><strong>I went to my room to get a towel and headed towards the bathroom.<strong>

**Before I went in, I heard someone singing...it was so beautiful and made me fell asleep right infront of the door.**

**After a couple of minutes I felt a tug on my shirt, and a smell of daffodil.**

**I opened my eyes to see Miku bending down while holding my shirt.**

"Len? are you awake?" She asked

"*Yawn* Umph...y-yeah" I said while stretching my arms

"Sorry if I took so long" She said and gave me a hand to stand up

"It's okay, I wanted to sleep anyway" I lied

"No, you're lying" She said with a smile

"Haha...Well, I'm going to take a bath now okay? just go back to Rin's room" I said

"Sure" She said and almost walked off

"Oh! wait, and tell her let's just practice tomorrow" I said and headed back to the bathroom

"Alright, have a nice bath!" She said and went to Rin's room

**I went to my room after I've done taking my bath, got changed to some new shirts and baggy pants that I usually wear at home and do my usual activities before going to sleep...and that is playing my guitar  
><strong>

**But because it's getting late, I put them back after playing a couple of song covers from school and went to my bed  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>3 hours later...<em>

**Someone was making some noise from the outside, but why in this time of night?_  
><em>**

**What is making that noise? I thought to myself.  
><strong>

**Cautiously I went out from my room and heard something like someone is singing.**

**I went closer, to hear it coming from the balcony in my house, and recognize that teal hair.  
><strong>

**Yup, it's definitely Miku singing. I tip toed behind her trying not to make any noise.**

"Nigedashitai no JULIET Demo sono namae ha iya darou ne Sou da na musubarenaito ne-"

"Boo!" I shocked her from behind

"Kyaaa!" She screamed

"Sorry! did I scared you? I was just trying to find out who's making the noise" I said

"Oh!it's me... I should be the one whose apologizing, not you"

"It was actually pretty good. You're singing" I said

"Thanks...but I still need more practice though"

"Why are you up so late anyway?" I asked

"Well, I'm worried about the singing test. I really want to participate...that is why I'm trying my best and use all the time I have for singing"

"Then, let's have a duet" I said

"Eh? you sure? aren't you disturbed?" She asked

"No, it's fine. I mean three of us have to pass. And so we could be a Vocaloid seniors to participate, and we couldn't do it if one of us fails"

"Yeah...you're right. But you know, Len. I've been wondering why you're so nice to me?"

"What do you mean, do I act strangely?" I asked

"Haha..No, actually I feel like you support me so much and I'm really happy to have someone like you by my side" She said suddenly

"Really?" I said while blushing

"C'mere! give me a friendly hug! since you still look tense when you see me. I think that a hug makes up for it!" She said and stretched her arms out

**W-what? a hug? I'm still too embarrassed to do that with a girl whom I just met yesterday...but...maybe it wouldn't hurt, it's only a FRIENDLY hug. (S: I don't know why I used caps lock on the 'friendly' part)  
><strong>

**I walked closer to her slowly with cheeks as red as a tomato and sweating, I hope it's not that much.**

**And was finally in her arms, her hair was so soft and was touching half on my face, it was also strawberry scented and she had a some daffodil scent too, the one that I clearly remember.**

**My heart was beating loudly and I hope she doesn't hear it, I was enjoying every moment of this FRIENDLY hug.  
><strong>

**She patted my back making me feel less nervous while I started to pat hers aswell, We broke our hug because it was for 3 minutes and is that long?**

"So, feel any better?" She asked

"I actually do, thanks" I answered

"Well, It's getting late, you should get back to bed"

"What about you?" I asked

"I'm going to stay a bit longer, so don't worry about me. I saw you sleepy yesterday, you need some rest"

"Okay, then. But please don't push yourself too hard"

"I won't, good night Len" She said and waved at me

"Good night" I answered and went to my room

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

**I looked at the sight of Len walking to his room and smiled softly at his caring attitude.**

**He is so sweet, I've never met a boy who is like him, he is truly a person I should be taking care of**

**I wish that he, me and Rin could pass without any problems.**

"But I hope I will be good enough..." I said and looked at the song paper

"Okay! from the top!" I continued and begin to start practicing the song again

* * *

><p><strong>S:<strong> **This was a really hard chapter to make, I'm beginning to think I lost my skills of making my usual fic, so I had my brother view this.**

**For the next chapter, I hope to be making Miku's P.O.V. And don't forget to review! *_***


	3. Chapter 3

**S: So how's everyone doing? as you can see I'm still not done with my exams. I opened my e-mail a couple of days before, to see you guys  
><strong>

**still reviewing! it makes me so happy! TT^TT even though it felt like forever for me to update, but here I am again! since today is Sunday I have a day off to do some updating and then study again.  
><strong>

**I hope you'll like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Len's P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

**The sunlight hit my face from the window, causing me to wake up from my sleep.**

**Today's our last day practicing before the test. **

**I went to the bathroom to make myself prepared for school and went downstairs to see Rin in**

**the kitchen making breakfast.**

"Hey, your up early" I said

"I wanted to make breakfast for Miku that's all"

"Oh, hasn't she woken up yet?" I asked

"Umm...no, she's still deep in her sleep. She looks tired, I'm afraid of waking her up. Why don't you do me a favor and get her down here?" Rin said finally like a real older sister

"Okay, I'll be right back"

**I went back to Rin's room upstairs and saw Miku sleeping really deeply. **

**I have to admit, she does look tired, I'm also afraid to wake her up, but Rin's waiting and we have school.**

**So I gently shake her shoulder while saying her name a couple of times, until I heard a sudden groan from her as a sign of waking up**

"Len?" She said with her eyes still half open

"Eh...we need to go downstairs" I said while ingoring her eye contact

"Oh..ok-*cough*"

"Are you okay, is it because you sang continuously that night?" I asked with my head snapping instantly back at her

**Miku shook her head and gave a smile with a thumbs up.**

**I gave her a soft smile in return, but I was still not convinced that she was alright.**

**She must've stayed all night long practicing her singing that can cause her voice to get sore.**

**I'm just worried if something happens to her and to the competition.**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

**I wasn't feeling well today, and I know that Len could notice that easily.**

**I should've at least listened to what he had said yesterday to not push myself too hard.**

**But I can't help it, I really need to do my best and get those uniforms.**

**I don't want to let anyone down.**

**I got up from Rin's bed and went to the bathroom to change my clothes and get ready for school.**

**I went downstairs to see Rin and Len waiting for me, none of them had touched their food, so I quickly rushed to the table and sat near Rin.**

"I'm sorry, I took so long. I really didn't mean to cause you this much problem. You guys should've eaten first" I apologized

"It's okay, let's just eat" Rin said

"If there's something you want, just ask okay?" Len said with a concerned look

**I looked down at my skirt and nodded while taking a fork of pancakes made by Rin.**

**After we finished, we went to school as usual by foot.**

**But then, a familiar car was park right infront of the Kagamine's house. Then came out Mrs. Megurine with a happy face.**

"Good morning Luka-nee, what's with parking infront of my house?" Rin asked

"I was wondering if you guys wanted a lift to school, while we talk about your upcoming singing test tomorrow"

**Right after I coughed, Luka and Rin gave me the same concerned look Len gave me earlier.**

**But I wanted to show them that there was nothing wrong with me.**

**Maybe I'm just a little tired, that's all.**

"Okay, let's go" I said and went in Luka-nee's back seat car with all their stares following me

Once we went inside the car, Rin who was sitting infront with Luka-nee, looked back at me.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright when the test starts?" SHe asked

"I'll be fine...don't worry too much about me"

"Miku, if there's something wrong tell us okay? Don't let it be a burden to yourself. Plus people near you are worried" Luka-nee added

"Yeah, you guys are right, maybe I should conserve my voice until tomorrow"

"That's right, do what's best for you" She said

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about Luka-nee?" Len asked

"Yes, I wanted to tell you guys that the song you all have to learn is going to be really hard"

"We know that! so what's the song of choice?" Rin asked

"The disappearance of vocaloids" (S: I can't say it's Hatsune Miku's because their not aware that the are famous)

**The conversation stopped for a moment, the disappearance of vocaloids? as I know it one of the most fastest yet hardest songs to master.**

**But I've tried it once before, I managed to say the lyrics as fast as the song, it took me 3 weeks to get it right.**

**I'm worried since the test is tomorrow and my voice is still painful and sore every time I try to talk it just hurts.**

"Heeeeh? but it's so hard" Rin said

"With a little practice, I'm sure you can do it" Luka-nee said

"Let's just do our best" I said

"Right, we're here. So I'll see you guys at practice this afternoon"

"Right" Three of us said

* * *

><p><em>~Music Room~<em>

_Practice time_

**I was sitting alone watching Rin and Len practice their song, my hands were getting itchy that I couldn't practice with them.**

**I wish I wasn't having a sore throat today, and maybe I could practice with them today.**

**Rin suddenly came to the table I was sitting and grabbed her water bottle that was on the table.**

"*gulp* *gulp* Fuaahh!" She sounded after drinking the cold water

"That was refreshing!" She said and wiped of her mouth with her hand

"Did you manage to memorize them?" I asked softly

"Yeah, it was hard at the beginning but with Luka-nee's help I was able to do it well~ I'm ready for tomorrow!" Rin said pumped up

"That's great!" I replied while clapping both of my hands

"Oh! and here's the lyrics, you need to memorize them first before you start singing. Just try softly okay?" She said and gave me the paper

"Okay..." I said and took it

**After a couple of hours has passed, I was finished memorizing and trying to sing the song with a soft vocal tone it was time to go home.**

**Everyone packed up their bags, including me and stood up from their seat.**

"I'll see how you guys do tomorrow, bye everyone" Luka-nee said and left

"Rin" Len said

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Just go home without me okay?"

"Okay...but be sure not to be late when you get home for dinner" She said and left the music room

**I was still standing with Len in the music room, Len grabbed something from his bag and gave it to me.**

**A bottle of _'fresh water'_** (some kind of brand I thought up XD)

"Here, drink" He said

"T-thanks" I said and started drinking the water

"Let me walk you home" Len offered

"You don't have to do that" I refused

"No, it's okay. Your sick, I can't just let you go home by yourself"

**I smiled at him and replied a thanks, I saw his face a bit red which I thought was really cute.**

**He cares about me, I just hope not to let him and everyone down tomorrow.**

**If I do, I don't know what'll happen.**

**I was already near my house and we stopped infront to separate with a small conversation**

"Try to get some rest okay?" Len said

"Sure, I'll do my best to get better by tomorrow"

"W-Well bye-"

I** hugged him from behind before letting him walk away.**

**I let go of him and saw his face like a strawberry, I pinched his cheeks making his face even redder, I couldn't help myself he was really adorable.**

**He reminds me of Rin too, but a little bit shy.**

"Thanks" I said with a smile

**Len went back to his position of leaving and whispered a your welcome.**

**This made me feel energized again, please, please make my voice heal before tomorrow**

**I want to gain everyone's expectations!**

* * *

><p><strong>S: Please review for the sake of my exam and for the update of course XD<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**S: Hello! I've already passed my 8th grade and is now having a holiday ^^. Hope to do some more updates!  
><strong>

**Now, not much to talk about so... you can start reading !**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

**Now it was almost time for the singing test to begin, my throat feels great! and I bet I could sing better today.**

**I hope all three of us could do our best and pass successfully, or if we didn't pass...they will give us another chance after they**

**announce who deserve to be given the uniforms and take another shot at singing.**

**The interesting fact about this make-up test is that you could pick any song that you like weather it is hard or easy it doesn't matter,**

**at least you could make the teachers impressed with your singing it might give you a chance to pass.**

**But I'm not willing to take it, because I want to do a 100% effort!**

**All I have to do now is just wait until they finished judging all the other students so in the free time you can practice your singing**

**before it's your turn to perform, I was sitting on a chair with my classmates beside me, I was in the middle of Rin and Len**

**Both of them are still practicing as well, they were working really hard yesterday that's why I have to work hard too!**

"Right...!" I said while pumping my fist

"Hey Miku when's your turn?" Rin asked

"Um...it's still a few more hours to go"

"How's your voice? is it still sore?" Len asked who was beside me and I turned to look at him

"No, I'm glad it's actually not as bad as yesterday, I already felt better this morning when I woke up" I said with a smile

"Hey guys" Someone said and we looked to that person's direction

"Luka-onee!" We all said

"So, is everyone confident today?"

"Well, I'm a bit nervous..." Rin said

"It's alright, you need to relax in order to make a good performance"

"Yeah" I said

"Oh, Miku! are you all better today?" She asked

"I feel better, so I guess so!" I answered

"Okay then, give it your all okay? I'll be supporting you three" She said and left to the judging room

"So, Luka-onee's the judge huh?" Len said

"Yeah, I bet she's a really good singer" Rin said

"Well, she is the teacher. I wish I could be like her someday" I said

**A few hours has passed, it didn't feel very long because the room was filled with tension and nervousness...some of **

**the students that came out of the room with a satisfied face are only some, which made me feel a bit worried.**

**Rin suddenly stood up from her seat and gave me a signal that it was going to be her turn.**

"Wish me luck!" She said and went to the room

"Don't worry, you have my full support!"

"Oh, I'm also next" Len said and got up

"Good luck Len!" I said

"Thanks" He said with a smile before he left

**I hope both of them could pass easily, even though it's not my turn yet it's still nerve wrecking! I-I need to read the lyrics again ****before my turn. **

**Finally Rin came out with a happy face and she jumped up and down like crazy and people were watching her, ****But I **

**find it cute and funny somehow.**

"I think I did well, the teachers looked happy and they complimented me as I was finished singing, how great is that?" She said while holding my hands tightly

"What about Len?" She asked while rolling her eyes

"Oh! there he is, he just came out" I pointed

"Leeen~" Rin rushed to him and hugged him tightly

"Rin!" He said while trying to get off Rin's metal grip

"So! how did you do?" Rin said as she released him

Len gave a peace sign and a bright smile which means good news

"I did well, they said that I could be a famous vocaloid someday"

"Wow, I think we can pass this test easy-peasy!" She said

"Right, and we know Miku's a great singer so we have nothing to worry about" Len said

"Hehe...yeah" I said

**Somehow I think that the comment made me feel much more nervous, I'm scared if I suddenly forgot the lyrics or**

** maybe ****panic in the middle of the song.**

**I just don't feel like my usual self today, the usual 'I can do this' self, but I still want to do my best today because**

**that's what we all expect from each other**

"Hatsune Miku, please come to the judging room"

"O-okay..." I said and stood up while shaking

"Don't be nervous and make sure to relax like what Luka-onee said" Len said

"I'm rooting for you Miku!" Rin shouted softly

"Thanks guys" I said

**The part when I stepped inside the room was making me so so nervous! I feel like dying there!**

**I saw Luka-onee giving me a smile which I find a little bit helping.**

**I walked towards a table and took a microphone that was on top of it, and stood infront of the teachers.**

"Are you ready?" Said one of them

"Yes" I said while stiffing my grip to the microphone

**The music started and I took out a deep breath and started singing the fast lyrics as beautiful and as great as I could**

_boku wa umare, soshite kizuku shosen_  
><em> hito no mane-goto da to shitte na omo<em>  
><em> utaitsuzuku towa no inochi VOCALOID<em>  
><em> tatoe sore ga kison kyoku wo<em>  
><em> nazoru omocha naraba... sore mo ii to ketsui<em>  
><em> negi wo kajiri sora wo miage shiru wo<em>  
><em> kobosu dakedo sore mo naku shi kizuki<em>  
><em> jinkaku sura uta ni tayori<em>  
><em> fuantei na kiban no moto<em>  
><em> kaeru toko wa sude ni haikyo<em>  
><em> mina ni wasuresarareta toki<em>  
><em> kokoro rashiki mono ga kiete<em>  
><em> bousou no hate ni mieru<em>  
><em> owaru sekai vocaloid<em>

**When I sang those lyrics all of the teachers looked at me and gave me great big smile and some with a thumbs up**

**Which made me really happy, Luka-onee was almost jumping off her feet of how excited she was.**

**This just changed all of my deep thoughts about being scared because I feel that singing is really fun!**

**I want to sing this to a lot of people that I care for every single day that I can! **

**And I also wish to be singing with Rin, Len and Luka-onee when this test is over...**

_koko wa kitto gomi bako ka na_  
><em> jiki ni kioku mo<em>  
><em> nakunatte shimau nante...<em>  
><em> demo ne, anata dake wa wasurenai yo<em>  
><em> tanoshikatta toki ni<em>  
><em> kizamitsuketa negi no aji wa<em>  
><em> ima mo nokotteru to ii na...<em>  
><em> boku wa utau saigo, anata dake ni<em>  
><em> kiite hoshii kyoku wo<em>  
><em> motto utaitai to negau<em>  
><em> keredo sore wa sugita negai<em>  
><em> koko de owakare da yo<em>

**The song is almost at the end, but my...my voice feels like its fading...**

**N-no! I can't give up now! I-I have to try and make my voice clearer! I'm going to make it no matter how much**

**effort it takes! because I AM going to get what I want and I'm not going to let them down!**

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's P.O.V<strong>

**At the start, Miku's voice was really beautiful, she did as good as Rin and Len but there is just something different **

**between them, Rin sings with a hyper and joyful feeling, Len sings with a calm and soothing feeling quite unique that**

**we teachers rarely see these days, as in for Miku she sings like giving happiness for others.**

**But the negative thing about her is she pushes her self too much just to get something others want from her.**

**That's what I knew when she almost reached the end of the song, she couldn't keep this up.**

**Her voice that just got better seems like it's returning to it's bad condition, I'm starting to get worried...**

_boku no omoi subete kokuu kiete_  
><em> rei to ichi ni kangen sare<em>  
><em> monogatari wa maku wo tojiru<em>  
><em> soko ni nani mo nokosenai to<em>  
><em> yappa sukoshi zannen ka na?<em>  
><em> koe no kioku sore igai wa- *cough*<em>

_(Miku,are you alright? this is what I'm afraid of...you've tired yourself out_) _- inner thoughts  
><em>

**I saw her face started sweating and she couldn't stop coughing, and the other teachers can't help it but stop the music._  
><em>**

**She looked as if she was about to cry but she held it in order to stay strong.**

**She looked at me as if she disappointed me, but there is no way I could blame her for any of this.**

**I couldn't bring myself to do so, because of the the effort she put into singing even though she was in no condition**

"Miku, why don't you call your other friend name 'Akita Neru'"

"Okay, thank you" She said and walked out of the room without any energy

"She would've made it if she didn't have coughed in the middle of the song"

"Are you saying that she isn't going to get through just because of her condition?" I raised my voice

"Ms. Luka, I understand your concern for the students but you also need to understand the condition of being approved of a vocaloid. We've done this for many years and our successful graduates are now a singing legend in all over the world. And we know what is best for our students and we teach how hard the effort you have to give in order to be one of those legends"

**I couldn't say anything back because the teacher who told me off has been here for 12 years and I've just came to **

**this school and started teaching for only 3 years and I don't have the right to say that she was wrong.**

"I'm sorry and I understand..." I said

"It's aright, as long as you do it doesn't matter. Now let's hear the next student"

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

**I can't believe I blew it...what have I done wrong? I can't let Rin and Len see me like this.**

**But I guess there's nothing I can do about it.**

**I went to the waiting room and sat there to wait until they announce the students who are going to pass.**

**I spent the whole time feeling frustrated when someone suddenly tapped my shoulder and I went to see the person**

"Rin..." I said

"Did you do well?" She asked

"Um yeah..." _(Didn't want to worry them, and just tell them when the results came in)_

"They said that the results will be announced soon" Len said

"We should go to the school's field, they said that they would announce it there"

"Let's go, before the hallway gets packed with people"

"Sure! let's go Miku, I can't wait for the results!" Rin said and handed me her hand

"Okay, let's go...!" I said with a forced smile

* * *

><p><strong>S: Okay! tell me what you think and review *_* it makes me a lot happier ^^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**S: Hey guys, I should've updated a long time ago for my 'Why can't I love you?' but I accidentally deleted it :| yeah so it's going to be delayed. I updated this instead so i hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

**We were now waiting in the school's field, my hands were getting sweaty, and I was gulping my saliva continuously**

** which could be heard easily. Rin suddenly took my right hand, while Len took my left hand, they both looked at me**

** and gave me a warm smile. Their eyes were like saying that everything was going to be alright, I was really happy to **

**have friends like them.**

"Hey, it's going to be alright" Len said

"Yup, no matter what the results are going to be, we'll be with you" Rin said

"You guys..." I said

"Alright, everyone settle down now! I know you all want to know what the results are...so please wait until the school principal is here for her speech"

**Everyone was waiting eagerly for it to be announced, I just stood there patiently with two of my best friends which**

** are holding both of my hands tightly. Finally the principal steps onto the stage with a piece of her speech paper, all **

**the students then silenced and the attention went through to her.**

"Students of Diva high, I am now going to announce the results of the singing test today. For those who pass, will be given the special Vocaloid uniforms, they symbolize the success of you students to be given a chance of being a great singer one day, AND especially for those who didn't, I expect that you all need to work harder, the hey to singing is to sing with all your heart"

**The principal then took out some kind of button from her pocket, she showed it to everyone and continued with her speech.**

"See this button? what happens when I press this is I could transform your ordinary uniform to the Vocaloid uniform, but only some of you might transform though, so don't get your hopes up yet. The name tag we gave you has the power to do that, we transferred the data to it to confirm which one of you can transform to the Vocaloid uniform"

That's kind of a weird way to do it though...why can they do it normally?" Len whispered

"I think it's cool, you know? like a Mahou shoujo...right Miku?" Rin said softly

**I wasn't listening to what Rin was saying to me, because my attention was all at what the principal was saying, Rin**

**poked me a couple of times until I finally noticed her.**

"Um...yeah Rin?" I asked

"Right Miku?"

"R-Right..."I said confused

"Rin, Miku! pay attention, she's going to press the button now"

"I'm...a bit scared..." I said

"Why don't we close our eyes? we can open them when it's all over. And before we know it we're already wearing our new uniforms!" Rin suggested

"Great idea, let's do it" Len said

"Alright" I said as we all closed our eyes

**I heard the teachers were doing a countdown '1, 2, 3!' they shouted. Then I felt a bit of a tingle on both Rin and Len's**

**hand, but not on mine. After a couple of moments I decided to open my eyes, Len and Rin also did.**

**I looked at my best friends with their new uniform on, it looked really cool, like a future like sailor outfit with some**

**white and yellow headphones. I was happy for them, I looked at myself and I knew i didn't transform at all, but I was **

**still happy. Rin looked at me with a frown, she hugged me and patted my back.**

**Tears were now streaming down my eyes, Len took out a handkerchief and wiped my tears with it.**

"I'm sorry Miku...please don't cry" Rin said really sadly

"It's not your fault, we're not mad. You did your best" Len said while continuing to wipe my tears

"I need to be alone now. Thanks guys, I really appreciate your support" I said and rushed away from them

"Miku..."Rin said and looked down at the ground

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's P.O.V<strong>

**I was heading to check out Rin, Miku and Len. I saw Miku running with tears in her eyes, she was crying and I knew **

**she was upset she didn't achieve what she wanted. I went to look for Rin and Len and found them successfully **

**graduated to their Vocaloid uniforms, but Wasn't happy, they must've been worried about Miku.**

"Rin, Len. What happened to Miku?"

"She was really upset..." Len said

"This was all she ever wanted...I couldn't have gotten this far without her..." Rin said and started to have tears too

"Alright, Len you go look for Miku. I'll stay here with Rin" I said while comforting my crying student

"Right" Len said and walked off to look for Miku

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

**I was on the roof top, crying my eyes out. Thinking how disappointed I was that I didn't become a Senior and be **

**happy ****about it with my friends, it felt like letting someone down...and that someone is not only my friends but me **

**too...****If only I didn't cough in the middle of the song I might have graduated by now, but it's too late, I can't change**

**anything if it already happened.**

"Eh?" I snapped

**I heard a sudden sound coming from the door, I turned around while wondering who was making that noise.**

**I quickly wiped my tears and tried to look closer at what it was.**

**It opened to reveal Len sweating and looking very very tired. He must've been looking everywhere for me.**

**I came closer to him, he grabbed my shoulder with both of his hands and looked at me in the eye.**

"Len..." I said

"I've been looking for you...I tried to find you in the classes, but you were no where to be found..." He said

"I'm okay, you didn't have to find me. Like I said, I want to be alone" I said

"Miku, Rin was crying down there, she was also disappointed how things turned out. But she really cares about you, her heart broke when you just ran off like that. Luka-onee also came to check on you, and I ran all the way here just to find you. See how much you all made us worried?" Len said

**My eyes became teary again, I'd never thought that they cared so much for me. I couldn't express how I felt right **

**now ****but just cry, haha...I'm such a cry baby. As long as I have friends with me, whatever hard thing I have to face, **

**I'll be alright. Rin, Len, Luka-onee I'm glad I met you guys as a friend, there's nothing I could ask for more. Len **

**comforted me ****by hugging and stroking my back gently with his hands, I was really comfortable, he was warm and it **

**made me feel ****like going to sleep, but I knew I couldn't do that. I looked at him, he changed a lot when he was **

**wearing his Vocaloid ****uniform, he looked much more mature and I felt like I should stop treating him like a little kid **

**anymore (S: Since Len looked ****so cute, she couldn't help but treat him like a kid. But they are in the same grade...I **

**think?) ****I gave him a smile and hugged him tightly which he returned.**

"There's still one more chance" He said which made me let go of him

"Oh yeah, that make-up test" I said

"It's your last chance, so make sure you put a 1000% effort this time"

"I promise to sing with full of my heart! and maybe not too pester myself too hard this time, because I need to take good care of myself and not make you guys worried. I'm going to pay back all of your support" I said with a thumbs up

"That's the spirit, now let's go and cheer up Rin! say that it's all going to be alright"

"Sure, I'll make her happy!"

_(I need to sing my way out of this because I have strengths from the people I care about with me, and I think it's powerful enough to pass this last test!)_

* * *

><p><strong>S: Tell me what you guys think, and review please!<em><br>_**


	6. Chapter 6

**S: Hey, guys! I've read all of your reviews while I was doing an assignment in my e-mail. So I've been busy now in the 9th grade, and I still doubt that any sooner I could post up another chapter (Sorry T^T). 9th grade is going along really fast with their test and such...and I hope you guys could wait patiently for another update, that will mean a lot to me. This is going to be a real quick short chapter, since I've still got a whole bunch of work to do. But still, an update's and update right? I hope it'll be entertaining!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

**Then we walked downstairs with our hands linked together, I blushed while thinking why Len was being so protective of me.**

**He gripped my hand like there was no tomorrow, but when i peeped at his face it only had a blank straight expression.**

**Only silence was comforting our way to the school's field.**

**Immediately when we reached there and when I saw a crying Rin, I went over to her with a hug of comfort.**

**She then gripped my waist while continued her sobbing, making my uniform all wet.**

"Don't worry I'll pass" I said and patted her back

"Y-you should!" She said while still not looking at me

"Calm down Rin, you're making Miku all wet now with those tears...!" Luka-onee said with her hand on her waist

"I'm sorry..." Rin muttered as she looked down

"You don't have to be sad because of me. I hate seeing you this way. So cheer up okay?" I said with a smile

"Really? then...thanks Miku" She said and wiped her tears to form a small smile

**After a while and filling my body with enough energy from my friends.**

**The teacher suddenly announced that the make-up test would be beginning soon.**

**So all the students who still wanted to have a chance of becoming a Senior should wait in the Music room.**

**It's where all the judges are now.**

**I looked at my friends and gave them a fist pump.**

**I gave a high five to Rin, Len, and Luka-onee too.**

**Then finally went to the Music room upstairs.**

"This is it...better not screw this one up" I said and sighed

"Miku" Someone said my name from behind which made me turn round

"Len, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Well...I just thought that you needed a little company while you wait" He said with a smile causing me to blush again (Why?)

"Oh, what about the others?" I asked

"They're having lunch downstairs, we should join them after you pass" Len said confidently

"What if I don't?" I joked

"Then you can't eat any of the food" He joked back which made me laugh

"Fine-fine...it's a deal" I said

**The sound of the door from the music room clicked open.**

"Miku, please step into the music room. The judges are waiting" A student said after she got out of the room

"Good luck" Len said

"Don't worry, I'll pass for sure" I said

**I took a step forward closer to the door, but before I took the other one, a hand yanked me back.**

**Len who did it made me question him.**

"Why did you do that?" I asked

"Before you go I-"

**Len didn't finish his sentences, but instead he cupped my cheeks with his unbelievably soft lips and it went closer to my right ear.**

**He ended up whispering something which sounded like 'I love you'.**

**I blushed as hard as my face could possibly do until it's limit, if I could be redder than now it would be un-humanly possible.**

**He let go of my hand which he yanked a while ago to let me continue to proceed the test.**

"I'll wait for you" Len said with his eyes straight looking at mine with his cheeks colored pink as he smiled

"Thanks..." I said as I calmed down from the unexpected event that just happened and went inside the room

* * *

><p><strong>S: Do please review :D even thought it's really really short U_U<strong>

**~I'm going to reply to the reviewers~**

** GOMEZ: The day I stop loving you and my other reviewers is the day I die! I'll keep updating if I have the time :) **

** Choco993: Don't worry, everything will turn out better soon as the story progresses...and you know that ;-)**

** khdayskh1314: I hope you can't wait for the next one either :D**

**~Love you all who favorite, followed and reviewed~**


	7. Chapter 7

**S: *Gasp* ;_; oh..thank you for the reviews guys! all of you are awesome~ I got energized while doing my test when I was thinking about the reviews you guys sent me :3. Since all of you wanted the next chapter to be longer...then LET IT BE LONGER! :D I hope this chapter exceeds all of your expectations U_U I'm still a bit tired after this week, I'm not finished with my exams yet, but I really need to thank you guys~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

**I stepped into the room to see the judges sitting behind their tables with arranged seats.**

**My face was still burning up after what Len suddenly did and it made me question him in my thoughts for several times, but I needed to take this seriously.**

**It's my last chance.**

**I walked to the mic stand and gripped it with my hand.**

**Looking at the judges and gave them a nod.**

**One of them started to ask me a question.**

"So, after that failure do you still have what it takes to become a Vocaloid?" He asked while holding a piece of paper in his hands

"Yes, I'm confident about it. I've worked really hard and I have friends who are counting on me" I answered

**He nodded at my answer and turned to look away from his paper to look at me. He smiled.**

"And what do you want to sing for us today?" Another judge said

"Voice by Lovely P"

"Okay, let's start now" She said and pressed a button to start the music

_Voice - Hatsune Miku_

**When the music started, it was flowing through to cover any other sound that was in the room.**

**The rather serious depressing music started flowing into me...**

**I raised the mic closer to my lips and opened my mouth to sing my heart out and tell them that I really deserve to have this chance.**

_Painfully lying thick like a blinding white snow  
>Momentarily coming apart here like a sound without breaking into tears<em>

**Then memories also started flowing into me.**

_I thought I don't feel anything, but the truth is that it hurts so much  
>Climbing the long stairs to exhaustion, thinking I've finally met you<em>

**I've felt that before...**

_Your not here anymore, I can't accept it  
>It's no use, would you listen to this song?<em>

**And that time when I was at Rin's house...I sneaked up from bed and sat alone at the balcony while practicing my singing.  
><strong>

**I was actually thinking if anyone would like my singing and listen to me, to the song I felt like doing.**

_What are you doing now? What do you want to do? I am here  
>I will send this message: "I loved you"-no, "I love you"<em>

**But I don't remember this...but it's somewhat familiar...like a good friend told me about this not too long ago**

_I thought there's something, but my hand signals meant nothing_

**I also noticed some signs that person used to cheer me up. But why does he felt it was useless?**

_That warmth, and that gentleness_  
><em>Aren't there, so, would you listen to this song?<em>

**Hm...it's something that I've been experiencing...he's on the tip of my tongue**

_It's excruciating, It's painful, It's lonely, It hurts, I want to cry_  
><em>Saying "sorry" before "thank you", I wasn't able to do<em>

**I've also said this to my friends, it felt like a hundred times...spinning again and again in my head...**

**I always feel like was sorry for something that I couldn't do but not thank them after the support they gave me**

_What are you doing now? What do you want to do? I am here  
>I will send this message: "I loved you"-no, "I love you"<em>

**That part still rings a bit familiar...**

**_'Len'_**

_Painfully lying thick like a blinding white snow  
>Living tough like a flower to become happy<em>

**I've got it... **

* * *

><p><strong>I snapped out from my deep thinking, I did not notice the judges saying a thing, then I realized my head was looking down at the floor.<br>**

**I turned my head up to meet the gaze of my teachers whose mouth were wide open.  
><strong>

**Like an idiot I was, I just stared blankly.  
><strong>

**One of them cleared his throat to make everyone step away from the awkward silence.  
><strong>

"That was great, you can leave the music room and we'll announce the results sooner. You could just wait for a while"

"Thank you" I bowed and left the room

**_~Music room without Miku. The judges conversation~_**

"She was really amazing wasn't she?"

"I could barely even breather when she sang the song without any single false note! I was really impressed"

"Though I'm still confused why she took this make-up test when she is actually that good"

**An experienced teacher then joined the conversation.**

"She was actually good from the beginning" He said

"Well if that's so, it wouldn't make any sense that she needed to take this test. She should've passed by now" One of them said

"Her weakness..." He said simply which made all the teachers turned to look at him

"And what is that?" A teacher scoffed not believing what the other was saying

"She's weak, she likes to panic, likes to stress things, likes to push herself too hard...But most importantly is her confidence to get something she wants"

"But that's what normally students think about right?"

"Basically yes. But from the looks of her, I can see that she's trying hard to reach for something that she has never thought of putting herself into. I could fail her again easily if she had a terrible confidence like before. Confidence and being thoughtful to do something is very important in making music, especially if you're in one of the highest rated music school in the whole world"

**All the teachers nodded in agreement and continued to listen to the other students after the wise speech.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Back to Miku~<em>  
><strong>

**I opened the door and saw Len sitting on a chair waiting for me like he said before.  
><strong>

**He was listening to music on his new given headphone.  
><strong>

**He saw me walk up to him and turned off the music.  
><strong>

**Standing up to greet me with his smile.**

"So how'd it go?" He asked

"It went pretty well, I was actually thinking about you throughout the song" I answered and then smiled

**Len's cheek puffed up red and he brushed the tip of his bangs to cover his awkward face. I just laughed.**

"While we wait, what do you want to do?" He said

"Why don't we just sit?"

"Sure" He said a little bit nervous while taking his seat next to me

"Why are you so nervous? Isn't it supposed to be me?"

"I don't know, I'm just worried" He said and looked away

"Like I said, don't worry. And like you said, whatever happens it's going to be okay...um...right? is that what you said?" I asked and nervously laughed

**Len suddenly took my hand and gripped it like before.  
><strong>

**My cheeks went bright red again.  
><strong>

**It's going to start sweating at any moment now...  
><strong>

**Should I let go? I'm sure it's going to be uncomfortable for Len to hold my sweaty hand.  
><strong>

**I decided to slip away my hand slowly, but he managed to grab it back and faced me with a frown.**

"I'll hold your hand"

"Uhm...kay"

**Len felt like he had noticed something after a little thinking.  
><strong>

**He flushed red again and let go of my hand to cover his face.**

"I'm sorry...you're probably thinking why I've been doing a lot of skinship with you lately, and maybe you feel like I'm starting to become a creep" He said

**I was surprised that he thought of something like that.  
><strong>

**It was half true though.**

"No, I just felt that it's going to be uncomfortable for you if you kept holding my sweat hand" I said

"It's fine, I don't mind at all...girls don't sweat that much I guess"

"Anyway, what you whispered to me before I went into the Music room...what was it? I couldn't hear it clearly...it sounded like-"

"Attention! students who took the make-up test, please meet me back at the Music room" The school's announcement speaker said out loud cutting my sentences

**Well, I'll just ask him later on.**

"I guess I should be going then...wish me luck for the results" I said and got up from the seat

"Definitely" He said and patted my back

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

**I confessed to her before she got inside the Music room.**

**But what was I thinking back at that time? it relieved me that she didn't get the message clearly, but I was also disappointed.**

**Maybe I'll have the chance to say it again...clearly when the time is right.**

**She's going to take some time I bet, waiting for the speech again.**

**I've decided to take a brief while and go to the roof top.**

**It's the only place in this school that I know that has peace and quiet.**

* * *

><p><strong>S: Thin is kind of cheesy in a way...but well...all my stories are cheesy :D LOLS. I'm having a school trip in the next few weeks and a school camp. if I still have time, I'll update like I said in the last chapter which I did like today XD.<br>**

**Please Review my awesome reviewers~  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**S: Sorry for another late update, I'm still in my mid-terms and it wouldn't be over until next week. Also I've tripped when I was playing basketball with my friends and got my left foot blue and swollen, I can't walk properly and I have to get painful squeezing or should I say massaging treatments. Since it's Friday now, I can at least post one chapter for you guys :) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

**I walked back to the music room and found a crowd in front of the door.**

**They were the students who took the make-up test the same as me, and were trying to burst into the room with their body filled with excitement and anxiety.**

**The teacher told them off so that they wouldn't create a crowd or a tantrum like that or she won't let any of them in.**

**She said it wasn't 'professional', so they started to single file, including me.**

**One by one they entered the room while I waited outside standing like everyone else.**

**It seemed that they'll announce it not as public as they did just now.**

**After a couple of minutes later it was finally my turn, as I gripped my fist tightly I walked inside with all the courage I've got.**

"Nice to see you again, are you anxious to hear the results?" One of them said as I just entered

"Yes, very" I answered as I stood in front of them with my hands gripped together

"Well, we've been discussing and it turns out that you do in fact deserve to become a Vocaloid" She said as I released a sigh of relief

"Oh, thank God! Thank you very much" I said as I received a pin given by them which looked like a golden rectangle pin

"Put it on and see what your new uniform looks like" She said with a smile

"Okay" I smiled back and put it on my short white cardigan

"I'll push the button now" She said as she pushed the same button as before

**My hand and the rest of my body started tingling.**

**Then my uniform started to change into something different from what I've seen myself in normal uniforms before.**

**When it was done, I looked at the difference in myself.**

**I wore some black arm warmers with a techno looking thing that's on the middle of it, showing some pretty cool looking flashy lights at the rectangle window there, and some of the same colored short skirt and stocking boots, with the three of them having a teal stripe at each end, to cover my upper part was a grey sleeveless collar t-shirt.**

**Finally to complete it was a black with a little red colored headphone that also had a small microphone which is some kind of custom of the Vocaloids.**

"Transformation complete"

"What do you think?" She asked again while looking intently at how my reaction is going to turn out

"Wow..." I said as I was lost in words of what to say

"Looks cool huh?"

"It is...I can't believe I'm now a Vocaloid..."

"But tell me one thing, I want to know something from you" Another teacher asked with a rather serious tone

"Y-Yes, what is it?" I asked as I turned my head away from the previous teacher to face the other one

"What do you think is...the most important thing in becoming a Vocaloid?" He asked and folded his arms to wait for an answer

**The most important thing? is it to be good at singing? No...it doesn't sound like the right answer.**

**What about working as hard as you can? it's supposed to be right but I don't know why it doesn't feel the same anymore.**

**How about making other people happy? I guess this answer is the best one I can think of right now...**

"To make other people happy" I said

"Really? then have you ever made any effort yet to make other people happy?" He asked again making me freeze for a moment

**...Have I? the only thing I remember in my head is all the troubles I've caused for my friends.**

**When I lost my voice they cared, when I wasn't picked to be a Vocaloid just now they were sad enough for me so that they couldn't be happy and celebrate their success as they hoped.**

**The teacher smirked while looking at my sad face while I was deep in thoughts.**

**But as I got my mind together I'm ready to give my full answer.**

"Well...I'm going to start. I've already made too much problems for my friends and I want to make it up to them. So I'm going to promise myself that I'll make people happy by being given a chance to be a Vocaloid"

"Do you care for your friends that much, wouldn't they also be competitors someday in your life?"

"Even if they do it doesn't matter to me, I'll just do my best the way I do it everyday. Because without them maybe I wouldn't have any support or anyone that I can lean on to"

"Very good, I'm pleased with your answer. You may leave and celebrate with your friends" He said and smiled prodly

"Thank you" I said and bowed, walking away to reach the exit

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

**I can't do anything now...I don't have the heart to be happy and celebrate when I'm thinking about Miku.**

**Luka-onee was trying to calm me down by patting my back and told me to stop my crying, but it only made it worse.**

**I'm worried if she still couldn't pass, I would give anything for her to be her usual happy self.**

**I mean she's been working so hard and as a friend I can't cheer her up, instead I'm just here crying not helping at all.**

**She deserves it more than I do, I was only dragged into this because of her...the reason why I'm a Vocaloid now.**

"Rin, look, Miku's back!" Luka-onee said as she pointed to Miku

**I lifted up my face and saw her running to me with her cheerful face while waving at me.**

**I quickly shot up from my sitting position and crossed my way from the picnic mat while Luka-onee jut smiled and still sat patiently looking at the sight of Miku who's wearing an excited face.**

"Miku, I was so worried about you!" I said and gave her a bear hug

"It's alright I passed, see my new uniform?" She said and showed it to me

"That's a really cute uniform..." I said slightly jealous at the skirt

"Yours is cute too, it really screams out Rin, I'm actually jealous of your uniform...I think this skirt is just too short" She said which made me chuckle and it made her do the same

"So you've passed, it must feel great doesn't it?" Luka-onee said as she finally shot up

"Of course! I was a bit nervous though"

"That's fine, well enough about that let's have our picnic and eat. You two must be starving" Luka-onee said

"Yes! that's a great idea!" I said in joy and jumped up and down

"Wait, have you guys seen Len?" Miku asked

"I thought he was with you" I said

"Yes, but when I got out of the music room he wasn't there anymore" She answered

"Should we go look for him?" Luka-onee said

"I guess our picnic will have to wait" I said

"Why don't you guys eat and I'll look for Len?" Miku suggested

"Wouldn't it be easier if the three of us looked for him instead of only you?" I asked

"No, let her look for him Rin" Luka-onee whispered closely to my ear

"Are you sure?" I asked her back

"Positive, I've got a feeling that something's going to happen...and it's a good one" She said and chuckled

"Okay then...*Back to normal sounding voice* If you need any help just ask okay?" I said

"Sure, I 'll be back in just minutes" She said and ran off back inside the school

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

**I went inside the school's building and went to look for Len.**

**He wasn't in any of the classes or any other rooms that were there...it only leaves me with one place to check.**

**The 'roof top'.**

**I opened the door to enter and found Len sleeping on the floor with his headphone beating to some music.**

**I was panting because I was running through all the way here and through the journey of looking for him.**

**I squat down near to him and also making sure my skirt wasn't going to blow off because of the wind.**

**I pinched his cheek to get a respond and he groaned and turned to his left, he was sleeping really comfortably.**

**But after the pinch he shot up and opened his eyes to meet mine.**

**His eyes widen as he saw me smiling at him while he rubbed his eyes to get a clearer vision.**

"Miku?" He said as he got up from sleeping and sat

* * *

><p><strong>S: Please review if you want to read the next chapter and get to know what happens next! (I don't know if Miku's uniform has turquoise or teal stripe on it, but I do know that her hair is turquoise~)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**S: Hello, another late update as usual :) but there has been some bad news and problems I have to deal with right now and I hope my readers can understand. I know this is a short chapter but this is how much I can do right now. Since you guys wanted them to you know...get it over with ;). I decided that this chapter will be it! I hope you enjoyyy**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Len's P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

**I quickly got up from my sitting position and stood up to face her properly.**

**I took off my headphone and turned off the music that was still on.**

**I slowly lifted my head to look at her, expecting that she would look rather mad or disappointed at me.**

**But it wasn't what I expected. Instead she hugged me before giving any kinds of signals that could give me time for any preparations.**

**My cheeks turned red again and I felt like such a jerk for leaving her just to go to a lonely place like this.**

"Were you looking for me?" I asked as she removed her hands off my back

"Of course. Rin and Luka-onee's waiting for us at the school ground. They're having a picnic" She said with a smile

"Great-" I stopped my sentences when I notice something a bit strange

**I examined her...her clothes were different, and it must mean that she's already been accepted to be a Vocaloid.**

**That's why she's already in a good mood. She looks so beautiful in that new uniform...**

"Len, why are you looking at me like that?" She asked with a pout and a raised eyebrow which made me go crazy

"Oh...was I? I was just thinking about something I guess..." I answered

"Really, like what? Something's bothering you isn't it? you can always tell me..."

Well, to be honest something IS bothering me...I have feelings for you, and it's a lot more than how much a friend should have.

"N-nah...let's just go and celebrate with Rin and Luka-onee, we shouldn't keep them waiting" I said as I wanted to walk towards the door that's leading to the stairs

"No, tell me what's wrong" She said as she blocked the path to the door

**Her face was serious, and I didn't know what she was thinking.**

**I could only feel confused at her actions but decided to listen to her anyway.**

"It's something personal" I said

"Look Len...I want to do something nice for you. You've done so much for me and I want to make it up to you"

"Really? I don't think I did though..."

"Yes you did. I'll make you happy, I promise" She said

"Should I... tell you?" I asked

"Well, if it's bothering you that much then you should at least tell a friend" She said

**A friend...a friend...I hate it when that word always leave her mouth when she's talking to me.**

"But you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise" She said with a straight face

**I sighed and scratched my head while looking down at the ground.**

**The weather was perfect, cool and breezy...the perfect day to just get my feelings out. Rejection or not I don't care.**

**I have to say this now ore I'll never get another chance.**

"Miku...have you ever had a crush on someone?" God damn that sounds so cheesy

"W-what?" She said as she blushed

"Do you?" I asked as I got closer by taking a few steps near her

"There's...one guy" She answered and took a few steps back as I continued to step closer

"Can I know who it is?" I asked again and still continued to step forward

**Before I knew it she was already leaning against the fence that was built on the rooftop.**

**She took a few minutes to answer my question.**

**She was blushing and was as nervous as can be, I don't know why I found that strangely adorable...**

**Even though she once said that I was adorable..._(S: You're becoming a creep Len D:)_**

"He's someone close to me..." She said

"What's he like?"

"He's caring...likes to be there for me at any time and cheers me up when ever I'm feeling down or upset" She said as a smile grew on her face

"Unlike me...I left you when your result was announced and wasn't there for you"

**Miku suddenly chuckled and laughed with a drop of tear coming out from one of her eye.**

**She wiped it from her ace and looked at me with her brightest smile.**

"It's you silly" She said as my heart beat got faster

**My eyes widened**

"Are you serious?" I asked unbelieving of what I just heard

"Yes" She said in a convinced tone followed with a smile

**I was so happy that in one brief second I took her in my arms tightly and gave her the biggest hug I never gave to anyone else.**

**She also hugged me back, nuzzling her face on the left side of my neck.**

**But as I closed the distance between our faces for a sweet short kiss, her eyes widened ans she was too shocked to respond.**

**But after a few seconds, she relaxed and responded back. **

**My phone beeped...I'm guessing it's a text-message from Rin, but I'm too bust to care right now. I'm too happy.**

* * *

><p><strong>S: How do you like this chapter? I may be thinking of ending this story after 1 or 2 more chapters. So just in case, review~ before it ends and it'll be too late! silent readers are also welcome :D<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

**S: Hello, how are you? I've got to say that last week was full of hell, but this week I've finally got a 4 days off from school. I love love love you guys so much who followed or read this story until the end! basically this is the last chapter :'( but hopefully you can enjoy it. Happy reading~**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

**I never imagined that I would have feelings for Len, he was just a close friend a couple of months ago.**

**But now he seemed more special to me that I always think about him.**

**The person that I can trust and is able to take my problems away from me.**

**Now we finally could be together in the most unexpected way.**

**He just swooped me and took me into his warm embrace and gave me a heart warming kiss.**

**We broke the kiss after a couple of seconds because this was our first kiss and we're still shy.**

"Um..." I was speechless

"I love you" He said as he still had his arms around me

"Hehe...Me too" I said back

"Rin messaged me, she wants us to head back to the school ground" He said as he looked at his phone

"Yeah, we should hurry" I said

**We wrapped our hands together and walked to the stairs.**

**It felt like this was best day ever, I felt so comfortable and protected with Len.**

**Does this mean we have a relationship? I mean we've kissed...**

**Better ask him then.  
><strong>

"Len" I said

"Yes?" He looked at me somehow differently than before, he was usually shy

"Are we in a relationship?" I asked

**Len took a moment and turned back to me.**

"What do you think?" He asked back

"I don't know...but I do like you" I said

"Then I guess we are, since we both like each other anyway"

"Okay, then that answers it" I smiled at him

**We reached the school ground and found an impatient looking Rin but a relaxed Luka-onee.**

**Rin was glaring at us with her arms wrapped around her while waiting for us.**

**She was standing while Luka-onee was just sitting on the picnic mat drinking tea.**

"I-I found Len" I said nervously

"Sorry for making you guys wait" Len said

"I can't believe you guys took such a long time! I was bored out of my mind waiting!"

"Sorry" We both said together

"Well...I'm thinking that you guys just made a relationship, that's why you guys took so long" Rin guessed correctly

"Hehehe...You could say that" I said with red cheeks

"Let's hurry and eat! I'm starving!" Rin said as she quickly sat on the mat and took out four bentos

**With that we spent our time eating and making conversations under the sakura trees.**

**We took a lot of pictures, a lot of happy memories together.**

**Clearly the best day ever for me, what I experienced certainly helped me gain some self-confidence.**

**It was now in the late afternoon and everyone was already tired, people had gone home.**

**But Luka-onne had one request before we got home and it was in the music room.**

**So we all went there just for a while.**

"What is it Luka-onee?" Rin asked

"Well, I wanted to make something special for my favorite students"

"Really?" I asked

"Yup, take this" She said and gave us a paper with music notes on them

"You want us to play this song?" Len said

"Of course, I've secretly made this specially for us to play"

"Then let's do it!" I said as everyone nodded and began to play

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks later at the competition...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me and my friends waited for our turn to hit the stage.<strong>

**All the other seniors did a very amazing job with their singing and their own song.**

**Honestly this was my first time on a big stage.**

**The school built a very very huge one like the Tokyo Dome, and a lot of people are going to be there.**

**Of course all of us were very nervous but I think that if we are together we can handle it.**

**One of the staff came to us and told us that we were up next.**

**We all stood up from our seats to get the props and walked to the door that leads to the stage.**

"Let's make this our best performance yet" Luka-onee said

"And the best year ever" Rin said

"So are we ready?" Len asked

"Totally!" I said

**As Luka-onee and Rin walked out the door, me and Len were till behind.**

"This is it" He said

"Yup, this is what we've dreamed of doing" I said

"One last thing before we go to the stage" He said and took my hands

"What is it?" I asked when he suddenly kissed my lips

"A confidence boost" He said as I smacked him playfully

"Come on, we better get going" I said with a smile

**We opened the door and went out to find ourselves standing on the huge stage.**

"Quickly guys!" Rin said with her guitar

"You're always late" Luka-onee said with her drums

"Sorry" We both said again as I head to the mic stand while Len put on his guitar

**The curtains opened to reveal the crowd of people.**

**Luka-onne gave us the signal in the count of 1, 2, 3 and the song started.**

**Everyone was very happy while doing this performance, the crowd also enjoyed it.**

**All thanks to my close friends, Rin, Luka-onee, and my new boyfriend Len.**

* * *

><p><strong>S: Uwaaahhh the last chapter is over, again with the short ending X( (sorry!) but I'm glad that I've finally completed this.<strong>

** I have fresh ideas in mind and I want to write them. So if you like this chapter please review! Love you all XD  
><strong>


	11. SEQUEL

**S: I made a sequel! it's extra long and I hope you enjoy, also thank you to all the reviewers who supported this story~ XD happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

**It was a couple of years later after we all spent our lives as successful Vocaloids.**

**But now none of us are often in touch with each other like we used to.**

**They all have tight schedules everyday, including me.**

**We are always abroad, entertaining people from the world outside like what we've always dreamed of.**

**Rin's quite popular in China, and is often there. Now she's able to speak Chinese.**

**Luka-onee's in France to work with a top music producer that's really really famous.**

**As in for Len, my boyfriend whom I miss so much and has led me to tears ever since I think about him is the most busy.**

**Everyone knows him, everyone's trying to get him, people with contracts are hunting him.**

**He's known all over the world but...I wonder if he still remembers me? and the others...**

* * *

><p><strong>I was waiting for someone while sitting on a sofa to get ready to record a new song for my latest album.<strong>

**My hand was holding a phone which contained some old pictures back in my school days.**

**I smiled and got up to see the person who's going to be the one recording.**

**I got inside the room and put some headphones on, as the music started I began singing.**

"Okay let's start" I said

"1,2,3...Music!"**  
><strong>

**After the recording session had finished, my manager came to me.**

**She looked at me with a worried face, while I raised an eyebrow.**

"Is something wrong Sakine-san?" I asked

"Are you okay? you seem less cheerful than you used to..."

"I'm feeling a bit tired. I'll be taking a break in the next room, call me if I have some work okay?" I said and walked away

"I bet there's something more than that" Meiko said to herself

* * *

><p><strong>Meiko's P.O.V<strong>

**As Miku left I was alone in the room, she left her phone there.**

**I picked it up and looked at her wallpaper, it was a picture of her friends and herself.**

**Her arms were wrapped around her boyfriend who is now known as the superstar.**

**Oh how he has grown from this picture, he looks so shy and quiet, but now look at him, always busy...**  
><strong>making his own girlfriend feel so sad and lonely.<strong>

**I wish I could make them meet up one day, I bet Miku would be so happy! she's been doing a good job.**

**With that I got an Idea from my mind and began opening my notebook to message her friends.**

"I hope this will work" I said while typing some letters

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"Hey! a message!" Someone shouted and opened it

**The person read the message carefully and clapped both of her hands**

"Really?! of course I'll be there! I can't wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>*beep* *beep*<strong>

"Oh a message, wonder who that is?" Someone said and opened it

**She smiled while reading it and closed her phone**

"I'm sorry, but I have a very special appointment today. I'll be going abroad" She said to her producer

* * *

><p><strong>(?)'s P.O.V<strong>

***bzzttt* *bzzzttt***

**My phone vibrated while I was sleeping, who would be messaging me in this late hour?**

**I opened my phone to suspect the message to be an offering for a commercial on tv or a movie, drama...etc**

**But I was wrong, it was from Sakine Meiko who is...Miku's manager.**

**With that I immediately woke up from my sleepy eyes to read the message.**

_(I know you are busy with schedules right now, but I was wondering if you could come to Japan and have a gathering with your friends back from school. I made reservations in a really good restaurant that all of you might like, I hope to hear you back soon if you're willing to come)_

**Is what it said, it wasn't much of a big deal to me until I read the last sentences of it**

_(P.S Miku misses you so much and so does your friends, wouldn't it be great to see them once in a while?)_

**I froze...I'll be able to see Miku. It's great to hear that she misses me, because I do too.**

**Every night after a long hard working day I always think about her, wishing that she'd be here with me.**

**Sometimes I wish I could see her smile again, and not in the pictures that I always see on my desk.**

**I sighed and began to type a reply to her.**

_(Okay, I'll be there)_

* * *

><p><strong>Meiko's P.O.V<strong>

**I guess that settles it then, everyone will be here to see Miku.**

**It'll be a great surprise for her, even I'm excited for this.**

**I think it'll draw a lot of attention though. Oh well, at least they're happy this way.**

**Maybe I should rent a special room there, so they could enjoy their time together.**

_(Everyone should be there tomorrow at Crystal Diamond restaurant at 8 pm, there will be a reserved room for the 4 of you so it doesn't get noisy in there)_

**And that's the last message I sent to them, as I made my way happily to where Miku was resting**

**I opened the door and saw her eating cookies while watching tv.  
><strong>

**She saw me and gasped.  
><strong>"AHH! I'M SORRY! I KNOW I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO EAT SWEETS BUT PLEASEE, LET ME OFF THIS ONCE! I PROMISE NOT TO DO IT AGAIN!"

**I chuckled and she eyed me slightly confused why I wasn't mad at her.**

"It's alright, I wanted to tell you something"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Tomorrow you are going to a special dinner"

"Really? where is it? do you know who is having dinner with me?"

"It's in Crystal Diamond restaurant, and no I don't know" I lied

"Well, I'll be looking forward to it" She said with a smile

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

**Miku's P.O.V**

**I was woken up by my alarm clock and I got downstairs to see Sakine-san having her breakfast.**

**She was looking at her files while eating.**

**I greeted her a morning which she returned with a smile.**

"So are you excited about tonight?" She asked

"Yup, I'm really excited. I wonder who will be there" I said which made her smile wider

"What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know, maybe a simple dress"

"How about that velvet blue one you never wore, it's beautiful"

"That one? I don't know..."

"Come on you're a pop star! you should be used to wear flashy clothes!"

"Haha...alright" I said

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night...<strong>

**I arrived early because Sakine-san wanted me to, my hair was tied into a fish braid style and I was wearing the velvet blue dress.**

**I got to the room with the reserved table with no one here yet as I suspected.**

**Sakine-san told me to wait here for the other to arrive while herself will be waiting outside at another table.**

**So I wait and wait and wait until I suddenly fell a sleep, but then I felt someone poking my cheek.**

"Mikuu~ wake up~ it's us!" Said a familiar voice

"Huh?" I said and looked up to see Rin and Luka-onee in front of me

**I rubbed my eyes trying to see if I was really dreaming, are they really here?**

**I poked their arm to see if they were solid, and they were.**

**Luka-onee chuckled and patted my head.**

"Long time no see Miku" She said

**Without thinking I gave both of them a hug, and they both were surprised, later they smiled and hugged me back.**

**Tears were coming out from my eyes as I was so happy.**

**I can't believe they're really here.**

"I miss you guys so much" I said and wiped my tears

"Me too...I have a really tight schedule, so I can't seem to contact any of you guys" Rin said

"That goes the same for me, but at least we are here now" Luka-onee said

"Yeah...I just hope Len is here though" I said

"Well, he is the most busy" Rin said

"Not surprising he is going to be late"

"He-he's also coming?" I asked shocked

"Yup, Sakine-san told me he would since she's the one who arranged all of this" Luka-onee said

"She arranged this! ?"

"You mean you didn't know?" Rin said

"Not at all" I said

"It's a surprise then!"

"Sakine-san...thank you..." I said to myself with a smile

**After a few moments of chatting with each other someone opened the door and all of us looked at it.**

**Revealing familiar blonde hair and blue eyes, our jaws dropped.**

**That's-that's Len? he looks so different! meaning in a good way.**

**He's gotten from cute to incredibly handsome...it's like a whole new version of him.**

**He smiled at us revealing his charm, when he looked at me my heart began to flutter.**

"Hey" He said

"OMG Len, what happened to you! my used to be baby brother has grown to be so handsome!"

"Has it been that long? you've changed a lot"

"Haha really?" He said nervously

**I didn't know why I wasn't talking to him, why am I so shy around him now? we're in a relationship.**

**A long one to be in fact...has it really been that long?**

**Len took a seat next to me and looked at me while giving me a smile.**

"Hi Miku" He said which made me blush

"Hi Len" I said

_(Why am I so awkward?)_

"I'm really happy to see you again, I missed you a lot" He said and grabbed my hand

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, I think about you everyday"

"Me too...I thought that you might have forgotten about me due to your work"

"What? of course not! I enjoy my work because I think of you"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"My songs...all of them are inspired by you..." He said with a blush which made me feel so warm inside

"That really means a lot, I love you so much Len" I said

"Same goes with me" Len said and started caressing my cheek

**We were both about to kiss until we were interrupted by a cough from Rin and Luka**

**We stopped our actions and got back to our normal sitting positions.**

**Slightly embarrassed.**

"S-so what are we going to have for dinner?" Len stuttered

"I was thinking that we could have BBQ duck" Rin said

"Sure, that'll be great" Luka-onee said

**After dinner we began chatting about what was happening in our lives, and things that we bothered.**

**It was really fun since we were apart for so long and it really brings back memories.**

**But it was time that we all had to return home.**

"Oh...I have to leave soon" Rin said

"It is getting late and I have to go for a flight back to France tomorrow" Luka-onee said

"I guess we'll wrap it up for today" I said

**When Rin and Luka-onee has already left with their car, it was only me and Len.**

** Another awkward moment spread into the room.**

**But suddenly Len finally said something to get rid of the atmosphere.**

"So Miku..."

"What is it?" I asked

"I've been thinking about this for a long time"

"What about it?"

"Can we go to a more private place?" He said nervously and was blushing really hard

"S-sure"

**We went to the back of the restaurant where there was a beautiful garden filled with flowers and a big fountain.**

**It was getting dark and the lights that were surrounding the garden light up.**

**We took a seat on a bench, I was stroking my arms because it was cold and I didn't wear a dress with sleeves.**

**Len saw it and took his jacket off and put it on me, I blushed and looked at him shyly.**

"Thank you" I said

"What I wanted to talk about..." He said

"Uhm..." I nodded

**He took something from his pocket and held it out to me, opening it revealing a diamond ring.**

**I gasped in surprise because I've never expected this.**

**He took a deep breath while looking at me straight in the eyes.**

"Miku, I love you so much and you love me too, ever since I lay my eyes on you I always thought you were so beautiful, when I first saw you I instantly fell in love with you, and that is why I want to spend my whole life with you. So Miku..."

"Y-yes?" I asked

"Will you marry me?" He said

**My heart was beating so fast it feels like it might explode, and my face was so red I wanted to faint.**

**But I was happy, beyond happy of what he just said.**

**I always dreamed of getting married to the person I loved, and it was finally time.**

**I smiled at him and finally accepted the proposal.**

"Of course, with all my heart" I said

**Len smiled and put the ring on for me, I looked at it and saw it's beauty.**

**He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me.**

**Giving a last glance at each other we both kissed passionately.**

**I felt like the luckiest girl in the world right now.**

* * *

><p><strong>S: How was it? it's going to really be the last chapter for this story. Please tell me what you think and review!<br>**


End file.
